In Four Days
by RHrForeverandever
Summary: What happened between the graduation party and the final battle with the newborns; in Alice and Jasper's POV's. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Knowing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SM does ( I wish I could own Jasper)**_

**I don't know whether to upload the next chapter or not yet, I just wanna see what people think, so please review! Thanks :)**

**

* * *

In Four Days**

**Chapter 1: Knowing.**

**APOV**

I couldn't have been happier. My graduation party was in full swing; pretty pink, purple and white lights all around the room, all my classmates having fun dancing, singing, talking, laughing and I spent an hour dancing in the perfect dress with the perfect husband. I couldn't help but admire how our matching wedding rings sparkled under the glow of the huge silver disco ball hanging in the centre of the living room. I gave Jasper a quick kiss after announcing that I was going upstairs to fix my hair before speaking with some of our guests.

On my way back down the stairs, I suddenly stopped half way when a vision flashed past the back of my eyelids;

_A vampire, holding Bella's red blouse. An army of about twenty newborns stood in a group in front of the 'lead vampire' passing the blouse around after smelling it; taking in the scent._

_Flashes of them all, jumping over things, walking, getting closer to Forks._

The vision ended and I saw that Bella had noticed what was going on. She was making her way over to me.

"Alice, what did you see?"

I paused and took an unneeded breath, before answering. "The decision's been made…"

Jacob Black then appeared by Bella's side.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You're not going to Seattle are you?" Bella looked at me with serious eyes and I knew I couldn't lie to her … not that I wanted to anyway.

"No." I spoke so softly, that if Bella wasn't standing right in front of me, she probably wouldn't have heard me. "They're coming here."

I quickly jumped down the last few stairs and bit down on my lower lip, my golden eyes scanning the room for the one person I needed by my side right now.

"Jasper?" obviously he heard me, he always listens carefully for my voice if ever I needed him as in half a second his hand was on my shoulder.

"What is it Angel?" Jasper looked at me with worried eyes, his shaggy blonde hair falling over his face as he tilted his head down to gaze at me.

I reached up to push his hair gently back from his handsome face. "We have to speak to Carlisle and Edward … the newborn army are coming here." I saw anger flash in Jasper's eyes before he quickly nodded and took hold of my hand, lacing our fingers together whilst he pulled me over to a quiet corner of the room, motioning for Carlisle and Edward to follow. Bella came with Edward and Jacob, Quil and Embry followed suit.

"They'll be here in four days." I announced as Carlisle paced in front of us in thought.

"This could turn into a bloodbath." Carlisle paused and sat down.

"Who's behind it?" Edward cut in.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized…" I paused for a second, then straightened up. "Maybe one…" I stole a quick glance at Jasper who was gazing intently at me with a slight frown upon his beautiful features, then turned back to Edward who was also frowning - although a lot deeper.

"I know his face." Edward nodded, obviously seeing the vampire in my thoughts. "He's local. Riley Biers. He didn't start this."

"Whoever did is staying out of the action." I shrugged.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision." Carlisle looked at me, before looking down.

This time Jasper spoke, "Either way, the army's coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town."

"Hold up! What damn army?" Jacob looked exasperated as he sighed and shook his head in annoyance.

"Newborns. Our kind." answered Carlisle.

"What are they after?" Embry, one of Jacob's best friends and one of the wolfpack asked a question for the first time.

"They were passing around Bella's scent…" I threw her a sympathetic look. "A red blouse."

"They're after Bella?" Jake paused and looked at Carlisle. "What the hell does this mean?"

"It means an ugly fight; with lives lost…." Carlisle looked up at Jacob with a sigh.

There was silence for a few seconds and the three wolves looked at each other, silently discussing. Jacob turned back to Carlisle.

"Alright. We're in."

"No. You'll get yourselves killed, no way." Bella shook her head and stared at Jacob.

"I wasn't asking for permission…"

"Edward?"

"It means more protection for you." Edward looked down at Bella with serious eyes.

"Jacob. D'you believe Sam would agree to … an understanding?" Carlisle spoke softly.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires…"

"Jasper."

"They'll give us the numbers…" Jasper looked, almost, frightened as his intense stare focused on our adoptive father. I gave his hand a small, comforting squeeze. This was just like his past when he had to fight, train and kill newborns and I knew it was going to be hard on him - he had tried so hard to forget his horrible, bloody past and now it was all going to come back to him. I smiled slightly as I felt him squeeze back before he continued speaking.

"Newborns won't know they even exist. It'll gives us an edge."

"We'll need to co-ordinate." Carlisle stood up, placing his hands in the pockets of his grey suit.

Bella stood as well. "Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt!"

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has…" Carlisle looked from Bella to Jacob. "You're welcome to join us."

Jacob paused in thought, then finally nodded. "Right…" he walked closer to Carlisle. "Name the time and place."

"Jake… you don't know what you're getting yourself in to…" Bella whispered, her voice clearly filled with worry.

"Bella, this is what we do. You should be happy; look at us working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along, remember?" Jacob smiled.

I turned to Jasper as they all departed to discuss things separately and sighed. "You okay?"

Jasper gave me a half smile and nodded. He moved his hand to cup my cheek and stroked it softly with his thumb. "This will be … interesting." he pressed his lips to my forehead, then sighed.

"C'mon, let's go enjoy the rest of the party whilst we still have time."

* * *

**_Please Review and tell me what you think before I upload more! :D_**


	2. Fight Training

**_Disclaimer: I'd love to own Alice and Jasper, but sadly, Stephanie Meyer does :(_**

**_Thanks for the few reviews I got ... I thought I'd post Chapter 2 and see if I got any more before uploading the third...  
_**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Day 1: Fight Training.**

**JPOV**

We only had four days to prepare for the newborn army fight, so, being the only one who has had experience with this kind of vampire before, it was my job to train each member of my family; to give them advantages in the battle.

Whilst we were waiting for Edward and Bella and the wolves to arrive, Emmett and I were having a little practice seeing as he was so keen to do some action; especially with me. We were always having bets and he thought he could take me down. Boy, was he wrong.

I smirked as I sent Emmett flying through the air with one throw. He landed hard against the dusty forest floor, but instantly jumped back up, his eyes narrowed.

"Again!" he shouted before running towards me once more.

Edward and Bella arrived in Emmett's Jeep and Alice skipped to my side, placing one hand on my back and the other on my chest. I looked down and gave her a soft smile, then wrapped my arm around her waist whilst the wolves began to climb through the trees and over the small cliff towards us. I frowned, wondering why they were still in their wolf-form and not as humans, but obviously we were all thinking that as Edward spoke up.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms."

Alice moved away from me to stand next to Bella and for a second, I felt a sense of loss - something I always felt when my wife wasn't around me. That's why I was so scared I was going to lose her in this fight, but I promised myself that I would protect her during the whole battle; follow her and kill anyone who tries to even touch her.

I walked closer until I was standing just behind Carlisle.

"They came, that's all that matters." Carlisle whispered. "Will you translate?" he walked closer to the wolves. "Welcome … Jasper has experience with newborns, teach us how to defeat them."

The big black wolf, Sam, blew out a large breath from his nose and dipped his head. Edward cut in. "They wanna know how the newborns differ from us."

Carlisle answered. "They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues." He paused before raising his voice. "Our kind, is never more physically powerful … than in our first seven months of this life."

Carlisle turned to look at me and I stepped forward with a nod.

"Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army … but no human army could stand against them." I looked at the wolves, then my family, then back to the wolves. "Now the two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. And second …" I lowered my voice slightly. "… Never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that… And you'll. Lose."

I turned around to face my family once more.

"Emmett!" They all turned to watch as Emmett and I faced each other, a few yards apart.

"Don't hold back."

Emmett laughed. "Not in my nature." he ran at me as fast as he could and I threw my hands out, halting him as he pushed me threw the mud and stones. He lifted me up into the air and I spun, landing on the floor, but instantly bouncing back up and running at him. We sparred and Emmett looked away for one second, allowing me to pound him to the floor onto his back.

I looked down at him with a smirk. "Never lose focus."

We all watched as Edward and Carlisle stepped up to go against each other. They ducked and jumped, their arms shooting out and swinging from the side, trying to hit each other, whilst dodging each other's moves. I walked around them, observing and watched as Carlisle turned, only for Edward to throw him to the floor like I did with Emmett.

I tutted as Carlisle jumped back up. "One more thing… never turn your back on your enemy."

I motioned Rosalie toward me with three fingers and nodded, before ducking as she swung for my head, then darted from left to right, dodging her punches and blocking them with my hands.

Next was Alice. I smirked at her as she sauntered over to me, looking all gorgeous; her golden eyes sparkling. I knew this was going to be hard as, not only did I not particularly want to fight her, she would foresee all my moves. I threw my hand out to grab her and she slid to the right. I smirked again and flashed her a small wink before swinging my arm right for her head, but she ducked and cartwheeled away from me.

I chuckled and pushed my hair away from my face as we walked back towards each other. She twirled and ducked, avoiding all my throws until I managed to grab her arms; pinning them to the side of her body. She gave me an intense stare and I gulped. God I loved her so much and she was so tempting; especially when she looked at me like that. I hooked my finger under her chin and leaned in to kiss her, when she whipped round and disappeared.

_Little minx managed to distract me!_

I frowned and looked around for Alice, but I couldn't see her. Suddenly she jumped down from a tree, into my arms and smiled at me cutely, before tilting her head and giving me a small, sideways kiss. I smiled as she jumped out of my arms, but before she walked away, I grabbed her hand, waved at the others and scooped a giggling Alice up into my arms, bridal style, then set off through the trees at a fast-paced run.

* * *

_**Reviews are better than what Alice and Jasper got up to after this ;)**_


	3. Our Place

_**Disclaimer: I soo wanna own Alice and Jasper, but I never will :( I just own too many dresses :L**_

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm glad this story's going well :D**_

**WARNING! **_One very big lemon ahead...__**  
**_

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Day 2: Our Place**

**APOV**

I was beginning to get slightly worried now. We only had two more days until the newborns would be coming to Forks to battle with us and none of us knew who was going to make it out alive; so as couples, we were spending every second of every day together. Rosalie and Emmett had gone off to one of their many cottages to be alone, Edward was staying over at Bella's and Carlisle and Esme were sat alone in the garden.

I was laying on the white leather sofa in our living room with my head in Jasper's lap whilst he soothingly ran his fingers through my short, black hair. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me with a wink, one side of his mouth turned up into a gorgeous smirk. I was so lucky to have someone like him love me.

"Jazz?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

God, I loved that southern accent of his. "Shall we go to our place?" I sat up and looked at him with hope shining in my eyes.

Jasper chuckled and pressed his lips gently to mine, before pulling back. "Of course." he nodded and stood up, taking my hand and tugged me out the front door. We jumped down the porch steps and over to the wide river that separated the house from the forest of Forks. I grinned as we both leaped graciously over the river and started running through the woods at an impenetrable speed.

After about an hour of running, we were now hundreds of miles away from the house and instead, were standing in front of a tiny abandoned cottage. I glanced at Jasper to see him half smirking, half smiling at it - obviously remembering the many amazing memories we had together in that house after we first met. It was somewhere we had found whilst searching for the Cullen's and we decided to stay there for a few weeks, just getting to know each other … and we got to know each other very well…

I tugged on Jasper's hand and led him around the back to the small, open clearing. I smiled and laid down on the grass, watching as he followed suit and laid beside me. The sun broke through the clouds for a few seconds and I giggled as the rays of sunlight hit our skin, making a trillion tiny diamonds sparkle all over us. Jasper reached out to run his finger along my cheek and then the sun went back in; as if bringing back all my worries.

"Jasper … I'm scared."

Jasper twisted his mouth and nodded slightly. "I know darlin', I am too … I don't wanna lose you."

"I don't wanna lose you either. You mean everything to me."

"Trust me, you mean more to me… If anything happened to you Ali, I'd have to die too. There's no way I could possibly go on without you. I need you in my life more than anything, if I had to starve for you I would, I'd go insane just to keep you here with me." Jasper paused and swallowed thickly. "I was so out of control before I met you; angry all the time, killed anyone who touched me, lonely… you changed my life around completely. Turned my world upside down, but in such a good way and I don't know what I would've done If I hadn't met you."

I gave him a half smile. "Shh… you never have to be that guy again." I whispered and fluttered my eyes closed as I leaned in and gave him a slow, opened-mouthed kiss. He kissed me back just as tenderly, but deeply and gently parted my lips with his tongue. I moaned quietly when his tongue slipped into my mouth and pushed against my own. Jasper leaned slightly over me and we kissed as his hands roamed my body, slipping under my top to cup my breasts, his thumb rubbing over them softly. I whimpered and it got worse as his hands moved to under my skirt, drawing small circles on the insides of my thighs, dangerously close to the most sensitive part of my body.

I pulled away from his mouth and smiled. "Make love to me Jasper…"

Jasper gave me that gorgeous smirk of his, before answering. "As you wish, my little lady." He climbed on top of me and kept his weight off me, even though he knew it wouldn't hurt me. He's such a southern gentleman. Jasper slowly ran his hands down to the hem of my top and pulled it up over my head. He then trailed his hands down my body, causing a shiver of pleasure to go down my spine, and he skilfully whipped off my skirt. He let out a groan as his eyes raked up and down my body and my hands went to his chest to unbutton his shirt and slip it off his shoulders, before pushing his jeans down his legs along with his boxers. He helped me by kicking them off his ankles, then he leaned down to rip my bra off with his teeth and hooked his fingers into my underwear, pulling them off my hips and down my legs.

Jasper let out a growl of appreciation before hitching my legs up around his waist and slowly pushing into me. I let out a long, low moan as he pushed so far in that our hips touched and he began moving his body slowly, gently and lovingly against mine. I leant up on my elbows and captured his lips with mine in a breathtaking kiss, full of love, passion, lust and longing. I knew I couldn't lose him - I wouldn't. I would be absolutely devastated.

Jasper pushed me back down onto my back, lifted my hands above my head and laced our fingers together as our bodies moved rhythmically against each others, my hips meeting his in perfect synchrony. We were like two missing jigsaw pieces - when separated, we're lost; when together, we're whole. Complete. We need each other.

We made love for hours and hours until we just lay there, watching the sunset, cuddled in each other's arms. I turned to face my beloved with a small smile and pushed his hair away from his face as his fingers ran up and down the side of my bare body.

"I love you so much Jasper…" I whispered.

"I love you so much too Alice…" He whispered back and tilted his head to the side, before leaning in to kiss me tenderly, almost carefully.

I was so happy right now and I just wished we didn't have to fight these newborns in a few days. I knew right now that I never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

_**Reviews are better than Alice and Jasper lovin' ;)**_


End file.
